A king A rider and things in between
by sparrow5
Summary: Karigan is back. The King is married. Life gets harder and harder. This is AFTER Blackveil.
1. Chapter 1: Back from the dead

**ZACHARY**

King Zachary winced as the menders unwound his dressings and examind the fleshy, infected wounds beneath. The past few weeks had been a nightmare. He had survived his wounds, yes, but the close call with westrion was all to fresh in his mind. He gazed down at his fingers, the one that carried the handsom wedding ring standing out, accusing him. Zachary sighed, drifting his gaze out the window and onto the lush castle grounds. He had been furious when he had awoken from his delusion sleep. He was married. The menders started to put new bandages over his body, taking care not to aggrevate the flesh. There was an urgent knock at the door. Zachary looked up in suprise, grabbing his royal robe of his bed as he did so.

«Enter» One of his weapons, Willis slid into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He looked absaloutly excatic, which was strange, him being a weapon and all.

«Sire, Karigan- Sir Rider Galadheon has been found!»

The King looked up sharply

«Where is she? Is she hurt?» Willis's mouth twitched

«You wont believe where we found her.»

**KARIGAN**

She screamed as she pounded the walls of her prison, her fingernails were raw and bloodied from her attempts of finding an exit. It was pointless though. There was no escape. Karigan started to cry. As soon as the first teardrop fell she scolded herself, she hardly ever gave up, she hardly ever cried. Her thoughts darted between her friends and the King. She thought about how disapointed they would be in her, how sad and worried they would be, if they even cared… She closed her eyes. An odd shuffling noise broke her silence, she opened her eyes and listened. Without thinking she started too scream and shout, she pound the walls floor and ceiling, blood dripping from her closed fists. She heard… voices? Were they voices she had heard? She screamed louder.

There was a creaking sound above her head and then light, unbearbale light. She shut her eyes tight and sobbed. Someone lifted her up and helped her stand, their voices seamed urgent but she could not make out what they were saying.

«Karigan, you are safe. You are home.»

She trembled and slowly sank to the ground, she was asleep before she touched it.

She opened her eyes, soft light greeted her warmly, she was back.

Hmmmm… Nice comfy bed, she though as she turned to her side, trying to get a better veiw of where she was. As she turned she caught sight of a woman looking out a window on the far side of the small chamber.

«Excuse me» A gravely sound came out, it startled the women.

«Rider-Sir, I mean Sir Rider I- umm» Her eyes were wide, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. «Il go get a healer». She ran out of the room before Karigan could say another word. Karigan threw the confing blankets off her bed, How long had she been asleep? It could have been an hour, it could have been a week. How long had she been trapped? She couldn't remmeber.

«You're awake! You've been asleep for AGES!» She snapped her head up, meeting the bright smile of Ben. It was contagious.

«Ben! It's good to see you!» She tried to say, but all that came out was a irregular gurgle.

«Looks like you're going to have a sore throat for a while… at least you're not dead.» Karigans smile faulted as she thought of her fallen comrades, Ben picked up on this and, after clearing his throat said,

«Everyones so happy you're back, all the Green Riders are going to have a celebration, once you're better of course. Mara's especially happy, she can't WAIT to give you the ledgers.»

Karigan moaned.

«Can you please tell her I'm to sick for that?»

Ben laughed as he started to examine her.

«Don't worry Karigan, You'll be back in action soon enough.

**Please Review guys, I need to know what i'm doing wrong and what you would like out of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Queen Estora

**Karigan**

Karigan awoke screaming, strong hands holding her down.

«Kargan! Karigan! It was just a dream, nothing else! Just a dream!» That was Ben, she was sure of it.

«Get her a sleeping draught or something! For gods sakes!» Captain Mapstone shouts filled the stone chamber. Karigan stopped screaming. She lay on her back on the soft billowy bed, tentively she opened her eyes.

«Nightmare» she croaked, swallowing down the painful throat burn.

The Captain sighed,

«Thats the_ forth_ nightmare in two days, I think its time you told us what happend»

Karigan looked up at the captain, she had put off telling her tale for two days, blaming it on her throat and general weariness, she guessed it was time to see the king.

**Estora**

_Queen _Estora sat in the throne room next to her husband and king. Well not _really _hers, she reminded herself. _Karigans._ Oh the jealousy, she understood love especially the love beetween a noble and commener. But how could she _not_ be jealous? He loved her, not Estora. She looked over at the King. He was hansdom, _very_ handsom, He and her were a perfect match. Almost. She shook herself, this was not like her, Karigan was her _friend_, or had been… She foccused her attention back on her surroundings, just in time to hear Karigans name.

«- is well enough to talk, your majesty. The sooner we hear her story the better»

Captain Mapstone stood in front of them, her face set.

«Very well, if she has the master menders aprovel. I agree, we need too know what transpired. Captain, if you would be so kind to fetch her… I think we will step into the confrence room. Lady?»

Estora smiled,

«As you wish»

Estora took Zachary's hand as he offered it. This should be interesting, she thought, what happened in Blackveil?

All in all there were six people present, not counting the four weapons lining the walls. Zachary and Estora were at the head of the table, Spane, Estora's cousin and advisor on her right. Down the length of the table sat, Colin, Captain Mapstone and finally, right at the end of the table, Karigan. Estora noted Karigans sickley palour and heavly bandaged arms. How had she been deemed fit to stand?

«Welcome back Rider Karigan» The king smiled warmly, hiding his concern for Karigans apperance.

«Thank-you sire» Karigans voice was croaky and soft, hardly audible.

«We know it must be terribale to relive the past few months, but, we would like to hear what happend.»

Estora looked at Karigan as the king spoke, her poor friend. She had endured so much. The country was truly in her debt.

« I will start from the begining, I only ask that you do not stop me. I wont be able too keep going if I stop»

The King nodded in agreement. Karigan launched into her tale. There was a shocking amount of detail, Estora could almost _feel _what was happening to Karigan, as if the two had suddenly switched places.

Karigan concluded her story. Everybody was silent, finally, after what seemed like hours, Captain Mapstone spoke,

«Thank-you for sharing with us, you were very brave» She gave Karigan a warm smile.

«Yes thank-you, for _everything» _The Kings gaze lingered on Karigan for a while stiring the Estora's quelled jelousy.

**Yes, quite a short chapter (sorry) but it was just to start of the Fic.**

**Please REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZACHARY**

His legs moved to a rythym, dancing to an unknown melody. His head full of nothing but his own heart beat. He drew his sword up, just in time, to meet Master Drents assault.

«Good, you're finally acting like the sword master you are.» Zachary blocked another blow bringing his sword up too his chest. He felt a stab of pain as he stretched too far, pulling at his wounds.

«Enough.» He dropped his sword taking slow breathes as he did so.

«If you think you're going too improve by stopping all the time you're very wrong, boy»

Zachary gritted his teeth, he was distracted, he wanted too see Karigan. He wanted too comfort her, tell her that everything would work out, that they would be together.

The King closed his eyes, that would never happen, he knew that. He sheathed his sword, making a decision.

«Fastion, where is Rider G'ladehon today?» The King made sure too keep his voice down.

«She is either in the mending wing, or the stables… I would try the stables first if I were you.»

Zachary laughed

«Of course »

**KARIGAN**

Karigan stroked Bluebirds mane, untangling burs before she brushed it. She was on too her fifth horse. So far she had done Garths Chickadee, Ty's Crane, Sunny and Swish (another old cavelry horse). Now she was onto the Captains Bluebird. Since she had not been given clearence too ride, she cleaned all the horses instead. And didn't they look marvelouse! Karigan smiled with pride. Her smile drooped as she thought of Condor… Oh how she missed him! He would be here soon, she assured herself, even so, she couldn't help feel like part of her was gone.

«Karigan?»

She yelped, dropping the brush underneath the horse, grabbing it she straightend.

«My-m-my Lo-rd» she stammered hastely, whilst she did a sloppy bow.

«Please, Karigan, its Zachary» She gulped, darting her eyes around, nope, they were alone. When she said nothing he continued, coming a few steps closer as he did so.

«I'm just worried about you… that is all. I mean, too come back with Estora and I-«

«_Stop,_ Please. Just don't go there.» She ducked out of the stall and tried running past him, but was stopped. Zachary looked down at her, they were a mear inch apart. He kissed her. She Kissed back, leaning into him. Finally she broke away.

«No». She ran out, through the pasture, into the corridors, to riders wing. Slamming her door behind her she fell on her bed, why? Why did he have too do this with her? She was cooping (sort of) Why did he have too stuff it all up? Why did he have too _kiss_ her? She closed her eyes, sobbing into her blankets. Why was she in love with him?

**I'm so sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I just have not had time…**

**REVEIW AND FEED ME IDEAS!**


End file.
